Rachel Berry - Hypocrite?
by forevercharmed01
Summary: When meeting up for a post thanksgiving catch up, Santana let's slip about Quinn's relationship with her teacher. Knowing that she would always say the right thing she ask's Rachel her thought's, but is Rachel really the right one to be asking...Considering who she's got as a dance teacher? One shot, but could become more if liked.


**Hello, **

**thought i'd give it a go seeing as it wouldn't leave me alone, inspired by the thanksgiving episode...(Though have yet to watch it) My first Glee fanfic so i would be really grateful if people could tell me what they though of it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Santana was sitting in Starbucks waiting for the rest of the little get together to arrive. She was fixing her latte grumbling as she did, why the hell she agreed to this she'll never know but low and behold the one week she find's herself in New York and she smacks straight into Streisand. The little dwarf had been so happy seeing someone after thanksgiving, explaining that she hadn't been home…..She pretty much got that when she didn't see her or Kurt at the stupid school where for some weird reason, they always ended up.

Sighing she shook her head as she smiled right through her ramblings, there was a lesson to be learnt there she guessed as she went and sat at the comfiest spot she could find. All the way through school she had coasted by just nodding her way out of things and well back then she didn't like the mini midget and so made it a life's mission never to end up being stuck in a place where she could hear her voice.

But then that dam glee club happened.

To this day and the rest after she will always stick by her theory that for every little soft decision she makes or a nagging guilt hit's her then it was that stupid Schuster's fault, him and his crimped hairstyle infected her with goodness and slowly it destroyed her immune system making it susceptible to anything glee like and that included…Rachel Berry.

To be fair they only became friends….ish after they pulled of that Whitney number and she had to admit their voices were great. She had the looks. The awesomeness, the badasseness, and the voice…..

Wasn't there anything she couldn't do?

Stirring her drink she remembered graduation and waving berry off on the train to the big city and to her dreams which was what prompted her to follow hers, she would never say it out loud, hated to say it inwardly and would kill anyone who thought it. But she had to admire the little diva, she didn't let anything stand in her way and that included the copious amounts of bullying, the insults, the upfront porn drawings and worst of all, her god awful dress sense.

It made fashion designers everywhere weep

Lucky though she had her very own mythical creature joining her along for the journey, no it wasn't Rory…..That little leprechaun got the message and went back to his little pot of gold when he tried to smooth charm her Brit Brit's….No one did that unless they _really_ had a death wish…No she had her very own glitter fairy in the form of Kurt. Hummel had done wonders for her wardrobe and eye sight's everywhere and she had to admit…..Berry was hot when she had some sense.

She was about to take a sip of her extremely hot drink when someone dropped down next to her and she had to hold it away for fear of spilling, immediately getting pissed, she turned to see who it was ready to tear them a new one when she saw a smirking Quinn sitting next to her. She eye rolled and hummed her disdain before continuing with her sip as the blonde greeted her.

"Satan"

The Latina looked to her stupid grin and frowned, she swallowed the drink in her mouth before replying,

"Well if it isn't out dear…_Quinnie"_

The blonde flinched at the name as the other girl smiled knowing just how much she hated it before carrying on with her drink as Quinn huffed and took her coat off.

"No Brit yet" Santana shook her head,

"Still at the studio, told her to meet us here"

Nodding again she looked around eyeing the cafe wearily, "What"

She looked back to see the Latina looking at her as she shrugged.

"Don't know just had a weird chill down my back"

"That would be the ice re-freezing"

She looked at the smirking girl and sneered before standing up,

"Getting a coffee" Before going to join the queue, she returned a little later and sat back down as she looked around again.

"So who are we waiting for?"

"Brits and midget"

"Right"

Santana sighed, "You know considering she almost chewed my ear of for this meet up you'd think she'd be on time…..Back in school she'd lecture anyone who was a minute late with a PowerPoint punishment and yet we beat her arse here"

Quinn chuckled and nodded sipping her coffee as Santana stretched, thy chatted for a bit before the door opened and two people came bustling in from the down pour that was battering the streets outside.

"Sanny!"

Looking up she barely had time to put her drink down before the form of a lanky blonde jumped into her lap, Quinn watched in amusement as Brittany proceeded to wrap her hands around the Latina's neck and look at her like a puppy would its owner. She was just about to respond when the tiny form of Rachel Berry came standing next to them bristling from the weather as they glanced up to look at her.

"Oh finally the queen of tardiness arrives" Santana spoke smiling as the rest of the unholy trinity looked up and smirked as the small girl who was shrugging out of her coat stopped on hearing the name and faked a laugh.

"Freaking hilarious"

The Latina shrugged, "What can I say I keeps it real"

Rachel folded her coat over and muttered under her breath as she sat down opposite them, Quinn heard the words 'oh joy' and 'something not missed' before she sat down and let out a heavy breath.

"So why was our leader of the timekeeping committee so late than"

She looked up at hearing the question and eyed them all looking at her before simply saying, "Teacher kept me late" As they nodded knowing exactly what she meant before she stood and went to get herself a drink. She came back with a few minutes later and was all intent on sitting down but then Brittany asked her if she could go get her one she smiled and nodded before going back to line up.

Another few minutes later she came back with Brit's drink in hand and gave it to her smiling before moving to take her seat when Quinn spoke up and said she felt thirsty again and seeing as she was up, the brunette looked at her before licking her lips and smiling, they could see it was forced but she complied and taking note of what the blonde had went back once more.

Santana looked over to see her coming back and with a small inside smirk to Quinn waited until the small girl set the cup down and sighed before smiling and was about to move when.

"Actually, now that I think about it"

And they laughed as Rachel fumed before turning around and making her way back to the line. Coming back with the last drink she was tempted to pour it in her lap but knew that it was hot and so would be pretty pointless and would have lined up for nothing instead choosing to glare at the Latina who smiled sweetly as she very slowly placed the cup in front of her never breaking her stare.

"Thanks Rach"

"Yeah same"

"What they said,"

Rolling her eyes she moved around once again and was about to take her seat when she stopped and eyed them carefully

They noticed her watching them after a minute and the fact that she wasn't sitting down making them smile.

"What's wrong Rach?"

"Yeah midget something the matter" Santana smirked as the smaller brunette scowled,

"I'm merely waiting,"

"What for"

"Another juvenile attempt on your part to make fun at my expense"

They snorted that the words before eventually she took her seat still watching them closely

"Relax mighty mouse, your acting paranoid" Quinn said

"Yeah anyone would think we treat you like a slave or summit" Santana finished smirking as Rachel glared again as they laughed harder.

Aft er the initial teasing they settled down and began the catch up that they had all been sorely lacking and were in dire need of. Brittany was doing well in dance Julliard, having completed her first year and being picked for the winter musical something which Santana was very proud of, and how she is pretty much the best dancer in her class, give or take a few.

Santana's cheer leading is going great, she's not captain just yet but the coach does she that she has what it takes to be a great leader and so said when she moves into her junior year she'll be promoted, she smiled and gave a little bow as they applauded her achievement.

Rachel despite the first few weeks she struggled to adjust she finally found her stride and was owning the classes she had with Tibadaux, her dance class however still needed work…..If she could just find it in her to stop her constant war with her dance teacher then the class would actually be more of a class and less of a battle field, but she was Rachel Berry. All round extraordinaire, she could totally take her.

Finally Quinn told them all about Yale and how she was doing, she had switched Majors to English choosing to stick to psychology something which earned her a head shake from Santana and received a glare in return. It didn't go unnoticed as Rachel saw the little interaction and frowned wondering just what that might have meant.

They all took a moment to take sips of their drinks as Rachel told them something that she just remembered about how she had got an invite to the NYADA's winter formal and how freshmen weren't allowed to go which earned her applause which she smiled at.

Quinn then mentioned something about a winter party with a few of her teachers which had Santana muttering under the rim of her latte and again had Quinn scowling at her as Rachel put down her coffee.

"Ok what is wrong?"

Both looked at her as she stared at them from her lap Brittany was to watching them with confusion as Quinn smiled and shook her head saying it was nothing as the Latina scoffed and called it not quite something, with the blonde ready to smack her.

"Ok, ok before we descend into violence" The smaller brunette stood and placed a hand between them before muttering, "Good god and we haven't even reached the alcohol yet" Though more to herself before looking back to face them.

"Seriously we went from smiling one minute to watching the fight back in the McKinley halls three years ago, what…..What the hell?"

They stared at each other before sensing the two sets of eyes on them and before Quinn could even try to cover the truth the Latina turned and blurted out,

"Quinn slept with her psych professor"

The blonde turned her gaze back to her friend her expression murderous as Brittany looked on with a normal expression and Rachel with wide eyes.

Santana could feel the glare burning into her but shrugged, "Sorry Q I just think it's wrong."

"Oh screw you Satan" The blonde spat back "Your just jealous"

The Latina laughed as she turned to face the blonde, "Me jealous?" Quinn nodded as Santana laughed again. "Er no offense Q, but what the hell of?"

"I'm more comfortable in my sexuality and"

"Oh bitch please don't even go there or where you not there for our last year"

Both Rachel and Brittany watched her verbal tennis match just as their voices raised slightly, the smaller girl knew this was the time to intercept.

"Ladies please we are in a public area and I would hate to get kicked out for disturbance" She said cutting into whatever Quinn was about to say as Santana faced the front and leaning over to pick up her latte. It was quiet for a few minutes as the tension was evident and all sipped their drinks as a way to avoid it before the Latina spoke again.

"Ok I'm sorry but I just have to say it, you're a student Q he's a teacher he could get fired you could lose your place." At this Quinn snorted

"Oh don't pretend like you care, you didn't in school so why start now"

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing and stared at the blonde in disbelief as Quinn just looked at her back with a raised brow; instead of smacking her down like she wanted she decided to take the Berry route.

"Midget" Rachel looked up, "Hmm"

"You're the voice of reason…..Partially cos yours is the only voice we hear most times" ignoring the glare sent her way she carried on speaking.

"What would you say if someone you knew excluding Q was doing the nasty with their teacher…..you'd want them to see reason wouldn't you, they like lose their place and shit."

"I don't think Berry's the right person to be asking this"

"Shut it Q at least she's not sleeping with any of her teachers," At the sudden words Rachel inhaled sharply, unfortunately at that point she was also taking a drink and so choked back the green tea, the sound of coughing had them looking around to see her leaning forwards and almost turning purple until Brittany leaned across and started hitting her back.

A few minutes later and she regained enough air to wave her hand as the blonde stopped thumping her back and sat back against the other girl as Rachel thanked her before biting her lip and looking at the Latina.

"Sorry what did you say?"

I said you wouldn't be stupid enough to sleep with one of your professor's right? So you're like the perfect person to tell Q what she's doing is wrong."

Rachel smiled weakly and laughed a little as the other girl took that as her answer for she was right and held her hand out, "See Q, Berry knows what's right"

Quinn just glare again as Rachel nodded not saying anything else as the sudden change in topic had her remembering.

*Reason why Rachel Berry was late in meeting the unholy trinity*

_She was still in the dance studio watching her dance professor Cassandra July gliding across the floor wearing practically nothing as she ground against the nearest male body._

"_Never flew so high_

_'Cause in the stratosphere_

_How could he lend an ear_

_To all that Jazz?"_

_The smaller girl crossed her arms as she watched the blonde move as she sung before taking the __center_

"_Oh, you're gonna see your Sheba shimmy shake"_

"_Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break"_

_They both circled each other as the dancers around them watched as they chanted in the background as the blonde looked away first and sung again._

"_No, I'm no one's wife" just as Rachel moved past her smirking before singer louder and clearer._

"_But, oh, I love my life"_

_They moved back into the middle as the rest of the dancers surrounded them as they sung the finals lines of the song together_

"_**And all that jaaaazzzzz"**_

_Both were breathing heavily s they sized each other up, taking in the flushed skin and heaving chest's that both sported as the rest of the group waited to see what would happen next as the blonde licked her lips before barking_

"_Everybody out, NOW!"_

_The remaining students scrambled to get their bags knowing that the only one that would be left would be Rachel as Cassandra was fond of making her stay behind a lot of the time and so didn't want to be around for when the bloodshed happened. Both stayed in place until the last student had ran out leaving them alone as the blonde moved away from the smaller girl and over to the door._

_She shut it before flicking the lock as the sound echoed around the empty studio before she turned and sauntered back to where Rachel was waiting._

_They remained silent for another few minutes both never taking their eyes from each other until finally Rachel spoke._

"_So Miss July, did I prove myself good enough for the winter formal?" She asked a hint of challenge to her voice as the blonde woman raked her gaze over the smaller girl before she stepped closer. With another few minutes of silence she finally broke her stance as she pulled the younger girl to her and Rachel slipped her hands around her neck as she up and met her halfway as their lips collided._

_They stayed like that for a few minutes kissing passionately until air became necessary and they broke off as the blonde placed her head against Rachel's._

"_You'll knock them dead at the formal" She whispered making the other girl smile, _

"_Why don't you come…..You get to see me sing and who knows…..Maybe help me with any nerves that I may have" She nipped her top lip before looking at her with a seductive gaze making the older woman breathe more heavily as she leant her head down and kissed her neck making her way up as the brunette moan and let her head drop back giving her more room._

"_You know I don't do formal's schwimmer" She mumbled still with her lips on her neck nibbling on the skin._

_Rachel moaned slightly a little breathy as her grip around her neck tightened,_

"_It's too bad but I'm sure I can always save the encore for later" She managed to gasp in between moans as the older woman bit down a little hard causing her to let out her longest moan yet, the sound reached Cassie's ear's and before Rachel knew it she found herself being walked backwards to the piano as she as pushed against immediately being covered by the lithe body of the other woman._

_Still kissing her neck she moved to the middle and worked her way up from the bottom to the top coming over her chin and reaching her face as she opened her eyes to find the other woman staring at her._

"_Just as long as it's a repeat performance" She spoke her voice husky from the arousal as Rachel shifted slightly under her and nodded before letting out a small breathy moan which turned into a surprised yelp as Cassie already worked up from kissing her heard the sound and knew that she couldn't wait any longer and so slipped her hands under her thighs and lifted her so she was sat on the surface with the blond in between her legs._

"_I may not be going to the formal, but there's nothing to say that you can't give me a little preview now schwimmer" She growled hands slipping to her body and Rachel closed her eyes and nodding as they both got caught up in their arousal to say anything else._

*Present time*

"Midget…..Midget, yo midget!" Rachel was brought out of her memory to see Santana clicking her fingers in front of her face as she was suddenly aware that she was not in the studio anymore and was now under the gaze of the three sitting across from her.

"Where did you go mini mouse, I was starting to get worried for a minute" The Latina said sitting back now satisfied that Rachel was ok as the smaller girl shook her head,

"Sorry I was…..Thinking,"

"Oh"

She saw the smirk adorning her face ad scowled, "Not like that….We don't all have sex on the brain Satan" She said as the other girl shrugged.

"Beats actually thinking, ok what were you thinking about"

The smaller girl blanched slightly, dam she couldn't think of anything. She was silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"The winter formal….."What to sing you know" She lied as the Latina n=pursed her lips and shrugged,

"Chill mousy….It's like ages yet think of it on the night"

Momentarily forgetting the reason why she had to lie the brunette looked at her scandalized,

"I can't do that Santana I have to make sure get this right, it's a very important honor, dean Tibedeux"

She was cut off with a wave and a nod as the Latina cut her short,

"Yes, yes its important and you will have plenty of time to prepare so relax would you," She said smiling at the petulant look she sported and crossed her arms but nodded.

"I suppose your right"

"Bitch please, I'm always right"

"Of course you are"

They took pause for another trip to get more drinks as Rachel sat back down and once they all had their replacements the Latina looked back at the other brunette.

"So,"

Rachel not knowing what she was on about, frowned. "What"

Rolling her eyes she pointed to Quinn almost poking her cup into her face and she pulled away quickly scowling behind the rim not that the Latina noticed as she carried on speaking.

"Quinn, her teacher…Your words of nagging and certain PowerPoint explanation on why I'm right and Q is being stupid" Getting another scowl and this time acknowledging it, she waved her hand in the blondes direction before looking back to the other girl.

"So come, back me up on this" Rachel paled slightly as she stared at the girl looking expectantly at her…What could she say?

Licking her lips, she brought her cup to her lips and took a long drink as er brain tried to come up with a passable excuse. Knowing she was stalling she put the cup back on the table and coughed, all the while still under the Latina's watchful gaze as she brought her hands together and laughed weakly,

"Well…..And here is my thought…."

She was saved from certain doom however when Brittany suddenly spoke up, diverting their attention as she looked up to the ceiling thanking whoever it was that was taking pity on her

"Rachel why is that woman from that film staring at you,"

Rachel cocked her head to the side wondering what she was on about and turned around to see where she was staring and blanched again as the form of her dance teacher was in the line waiting to be served, 'Oh crap' she thought. How could she have forgotten that this was where Cassie came after dance class's finished just as the rest of them were staring at the other woman.

"What do you mean B?" As the blonde nodded her head again.

"That one, she's in that film you know, were they have their wedding's the same place and they have to fight and she gets her hair dyed."

"Are you thinking of 'Bride Wars' Brit" Quinn asked still staring as the woman got her coffee all the while Rachel had turned away and looked back at the ceiling.

They were bored, that was it….They were just bored and had decided to mess with her just for pure fun and now she was going to die

"Rachie are you ok you don't look so good" She looked back to see Brit staring at her as the others directed their gaze back on her and she chuckled slightly

"Yeah, perfect B….Absolutely fine."

"Schwimmer"

'Or not'

Closing her eyes she turned slowly opening them as Cassandra July looked down at her, her normal go to drink in her hand as the smaller girl smiled a little that looked almost painful as by now she could feel all three sets of eyes on her.

"Miss July"

Cassandra raised a brow studying the expression on her face and the way she had called her formally and then to the three sitting across from her taking them in she could see the blonde on the far left was staring intently, no doubt trying to get a read on her and internally smirked before her eyes flicked to the exotic one in the middle who was smirking and blatantly giving her the once over.

The second blonde was looking at her with narrowed and she almost returned the stare until she spoke.

"So did you get the married in the end?"

The older woman looked at her in silence as Rachel closed her eyes…..This was it, she was never making it to Broadway, she might as well just go and organize her own headstone now and just be done with it as the dry tone that was just Cassandra cut the silence.

"Yes Rachel's friend, I did indeed get married."

The bubbly blonde smiled at the answer and looked around the shop,

"So where's your husband"

"I killed him" Brit looked back at the older woman standing behind Rachel who was wondering who she could trust to write a good obituary about her that wouldn't include insults and noted her talents…It would have to be Kurt. As her thoughts moved on to funeral songs

"What"

Cassandra smiled at the conversation now becoming slightly amused, looking down she could her dance student slowly shaking her head, she would be having words later.

"Because I secretly eloped with the man next door and had to do away with his body so none would be any wiser"

She hadn't a clue at what the blonde was on about but was having fun making it up as she was sure that's what she was doing and looked to her right to see the exotic girl, her face was full of anger which interested her but judging by the way she gave her the once over before it was obvious that she played for the home team and not the away game.

Sensing that she and this blonde was involved and knowing she was having fun at her expense Cassie rolled her eyes…..She wasn't near enough drunk for this, however tempted she was to stay and humiliate the girl who was clearly dying in front of her she shrugged, she only came into to get iced coffee. All she had rum in her loft and wanted Baileys.

"I was messing with you, I'm not married…..Nor would I kill a person"

The snort came out involuntarily from Rachel's mouth and she bit her lip as soon as it had knowing that Cassie would have heard it, the others watched as the older blonde looked down with a neutral expression at the smaller girl before a small smirk graced her lips and she leant down close to Rachel's ear

I'll expect to see you at my loft later schwimmer, you'll have to earn back that extra credit you just lost for that little remark" She whispered in a tone that boarder lined seductive, as the smaller girl couldn't help but shudder at her words and licked her lips. The others watched as the other woman blew gently in her ear emitting a slight gasp from her student before standing with a triumphant smirk and with a last look at them made to leave, but not before placing her hand on the other side of Rachel's shoulder and letting her middle finger run along the top until she let it linger slightly before moving away and they all followed her line of movement until she was out the shop and then all slowly turned their heads back to the other girl who had in spite of herself turned to watch her go.

She couldn't help it Cassie had a great arse and it was one of the things the brunette loved about her and so watched as she left until a cough had her freeze slightly and she turned to see the three faces of the trinity staring at her.

They were all silent until after a few painful minutes Santana spoke.

"Ok…Who was that Streisand?"

Rachel smiled sheepishly before crumbling under their gazes and muttered

"My dance teacher"

Wondering just what Cassie meant by earning extra credit she let her mind wander for a minute until Santana spoke up again starling her from her thoughts

"Holy shit,"

She lifted her head to see the Latina smirk at her as both blondes had looked at her as well.

"What"

With a self-satisfied grin, she crossed her arms and she stared at the diva

"Your fucking your teacher"

At this both blondes head snapped to the side to face the other brunette who opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out,

"Fuck I'm right aren't i?"

Finally the smaller girl got her voice, too bad it was only a squeak that came out as she shook her head,

"Don't be so ridiculous Satan…..Why on earth would I be engaging in such activities with a person of authority" Still seeing the smirk she carried on.

"Besides none of us are gay and I very much"

"Don't fuck a fucker Rachel" The Latina said cutting her off mid speech as Quinn and Brit was still staring at their resident diva

"You're talking to me a person with better gaydar then Ricky Martin" She spoke still with that infuriating smile.

"That was no way a teacher who is _ just_ a teacher ever does that to a student, not without a lawsuit anyway and that my dear Berry is why I know you're getting with that…..And, might I add, congrats she's hot"

She spoke sitting back but then immediately looking at the blonde on her lap who looked sad at that as the Latina quickly hurried to console her"

"But nowhere near as hot as you," She smiled when the blonde perked up and pecked her cheek until she frowned at hearing a small whip crack from her other side a she turned to see Quinn hiding a smirk behind her cup.

"Oh shove it at least I'm not bumping uglies with any of my teachers" She looked over to Rachel who was musing in her thoughts

"Any of them…." She added loudly making the other girl look up and seeing her look.

"What"

"And you had the nerve to sit there and berate Q for doing exactly the same thing you're doing, shame on you midget."

Rachel had no idea what was going on and once again found herself speechless as the other girl shrugged and added.

"Though I'm willing to bet yours is a lot hotter than Q's Yale mummy so I would see why you'd hit that."

This was all getting out of hand as she found her voice once more and fixed the other girl with a stern glare.

"For your information Satan, I didn't say a word about Q's….After school activities so don't pull that one" She said ignoring the laughter coming from the Latina

"And to make my next point" She was cut off by a text coming through as she fell silent allowing Santana to mock her as Rachel read the message and bit her lip, seemingly in thought.

It was a few minutes later she decided what to do, and she sat up straight downing her coffee in one and standing up,

"Hey where you going I haven't finished mocking you yet"

She pulled her coat on and turned to face the three and shrugged,

"After school activities"

They stared at her in silence before Santana started laughing again Q pulled a face and Brit was staring at the line on her hand,

"Yeah ok but what about our little catch up, remember Dwarf you wanted this,"

Rachel slung her back over her shoulder as she turned and smiled at them again

"There's always next year's thanksgiving" And waved at them before making her way to the door leaving the three staring at her retreating back, she stopped and turned, coming back just before she left and stood behind the sofa where Cassie was before.

"And to answer your question Satan" She pursed her lips before carrying on,

"Quinn's a big girl she knows what she's doing, right Quinn?" She asked staring at the blonde who didn't expect half of what had occurred that day only nodded as the smaller girl smiled and pulled her bag higher on her shoulder and turned once more looking back and shrugging

"Besides…..It's easy A's" And with that she left the shop no doubt making her way to the recipient of the message sender's loft leaving the unholy trinity staring at the door as it swung closed behind her.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


End file.
